ARC
by Yarbad
Summary: Darkness lurks around every corner and humanity must deal with what's seen and take it down before it can kill them. But what about the unseen a monster that lurks so deep in the darkness it's evolved passed it and now wrecks havoc on a field no one can touch. Rated M for obvious reason and possible harem...Knowing me it'll end up happening but have faith unless you want a harem!


_**Chapter one: Odd beginnings**_  
 **-?-**

The child woke up to a group of people hugging him he was confused the group told him they were his family and he believed them it seemed it was right but they were worried at the child's actions only after a few minutes of questioning did they realize that their child had amnesia.

Funnily enough the body agreed to everything they said saying things like 'I think that could be true yeah probably true' and 'your probably right I've never been the smartest person!' They did their best to support the boy and sure enough he learned everything like he was suppose to except.

It was weird the child sometime talked to the fireplace laughing when the flames flickered they weren't sure what to do but since they never really acted out other than that they figured they were just going through a phase.

Years passed and the child now a teens affinity for certain weaponry was amazing they never used the weapons but when they got the chance to during an attack they were able to slaughter many of the attackers with a great mastery for the many weapons they picked up.

It was as if another person was their doing the actions except not. When the teen was a bit older he was given a blade and a shield that he'd used to go to a certain school and meet his team and new friends which he had none of other than his sisters.

He was very close to his sisters and had to leave early to avoid them from stopping him that and he had to escape the hog tie they put him in the night before. He walked their himself and by his side a small boy.

-Knightly-  
"All I'm saying is the aircraft might not be a good idea!" They cry at me I roll my eyes "its fine I promised didn't I?" I say to them calmly opening my eyes and looking at them with a smile "right you did and thanks I'm glad you're here with me" I wave my hand "its fine that's what I'm here for."

The small boy appears next to me he's weak and scared but as long as he stays next to me he won't get hurt. I pat his head "I told you I'd get you through this forest so don't worry about it." The boy smiles at my comment and grabs my hand keeping close to me.

Its a good idea the darkness around here is sickening. I guess I should introduce myself while I walk "I'm Jaune Arc short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it!" The boy looks up "they do?" He asked I grin "I didn't add tongue in that sentence because my names easy to say." I say with a small chuckle.

Not really getting it the boy focuses back on the road I fix my hood glad I left behind the armor platting of course I brought that onesie its a bit big on me bought a large one! Though it does manage two people if you know what I mean.

" !" I snap out of my thoughts grabbing the boy and jumping back dogging the beast attack _**"how did you dodge my attack!**_ " The human like creature growls it had no face and only one arm that was a large blade made of human flesh and skin still it look sharp other than the blade the creature was made of shadows.

"Don't worry about it I'm guessing you're the one who's been tormenting the spirits around here?" I asked calmly cracking my neck it cackles " _ **what have you heard of me the great demon Bardus!**_ " It cackles again in what I assume is a prideful tone.

"Nope never heard of you." I say calmly Bardus looks shocked at me growling _**"nonsense I've killed at least a hundred men there's no way you haven't heard of me**_!" Bardus roars "got it you're based on the sin pride should've guessed by how much you talk about yourself." I sigh grabbing my blade and tossing it to the sigh.

 ** _"Surrendering already? Well there's no way I'll-"_** I burst forward "Waru!" I roar a white glow appearing around my hand "Seisei!" I a punch hole in the shape of a cross into Bardus his blue eyes glowing "you're not worth my blade." I say calmly steam flowing off my hand.

Bardus slowly vanishes reaching out for me I sigh turning towards the child "it's alright I didn't mean for him to find us I was going to deal with him once I got you through this area but-" I stop talking when I feel something hug my wait I look down seeing the boy eyes covered in tears.

"Thank you he wouldn't leave us alone!" He cried I stare at the child sighing "no problem come on we're almost there come on." I say to them as we approach the village that was bustling with life the people of the village run towards us when they see us approach hugging the boy they turn to me.

"I can't tell you how much this means to us thank you! Thank you!" A few of them are crying but I shake my head "it's fine I was just trying to help out really." I say "please if you're not busy stay the night it's the least we can do." I nod not wanting to be rude.

 **-?-**  
 **For the rest of the day Jaune sits with the villages who tell him stories of things that have happened in the village Jaune laughs at some stories tears falling on others he enjoys his time with the people before he finally goes to his room.**

 **He lays down on the bed listening to the boy retell the story of the fight between him and Bardus surprisingly the child's version was a lot longer and had a lot more amazing details but in the end it was the same one blow and a awesome one-liner**

 **Or at least Jaune thought it was an awesome one-liner. He slowly felt himself falling asleep the cheering continuing for a bit longer before things got quiet he waited and waited but didn't hear anything and finally he woke up**.

-Ghastly-

I open my eyes yawning looking around the place look the same as ever I came here once as a child though I'm pretty sure they don't remember that. It makes sense it was a long time ago and I was still a kid.

Exiting my room I head to the hill where you can see most of the village as I go I look around expecting someone to come and greet me then again it's pretty early I grin when it doesn't happen it was pretty loud last night so I'm kind of glad for the silence.

I stop at the top of the hill looking at the village from here before pulling out what I'd been saving for awhile a small red rose I kneel down setting in front of the grave at the front before standing up and looking at the ruins of the village "it was good to see you again I guess I repaid that debt of mine huh?" I say struggling a bit with my smile.

Turning on my heels I wave back at the graves "consider this an apology since my family didn't make it in time last time to the hundred of you I apologize." I say once again before heading toward the city.

 **Chapter End**

 **This chapter is shorter than the ones I plan to do for this series so I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions suggestions or just want to send me an OC or something please send a review or PM me and I'll reply as soon as possible! Before anyone ask I'll try my best to do a pairing but every time I say to myself! "Alright it's time to pair the protagonist with someone!" I end up just tossing all the possibilities into the mix what I mean by that is it becomes a harem. If you guy's want that then tell me and I'll do that if you don't I'll try to not do it.**

 **But the story isn't focusing on romance as much as telling a story a certain what if. Also before anyone asked no this idea didn't come any show or series out there but something that involves my own work. I know what some of you were thinking and no it's not that! Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one see ya!**


End file.
